


A Lot Like Christmas

by DirtyBrian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, lots of candy cane jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBrian/pseuds/DirtyBrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her first Christmas with the Doctor after leaving Pete's World, Rose isn't sure she's in the Christmas spirit. The Doctor tries to help; blankets, flirting, and candy cane jokes ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



The Doctor scowled, a pout growing on his face as he stared at the screen. It stayed resolutely the same. And, as he was chagrined to note, the screen didn’t even have the common courtesy to read what he wanted. How rude. Unconsciously, he fished in his pocket for another candy cane, sticking it in his mouth as he punched the buttons on the display, trying fruitlessly to get some response from the thermostat.

When his aimless button-punching yielded no results, he dug through his pockets until he found his sonic. A quick scan told him what he already knew (what he’d been hoping was just a glitch). The small blue screen remained determinedly blank, and he cursed it silently.

“The heating system is broken. Well, it’s more that the central controls for the resort are down. Weeell, I suppose the weather is interfering with their systems. It’s technically in perfect working order. There’s just no power. You’d think on a planet with this much snow, they’d have adapted for this.”

He’d intended on taking Rose to a nice resort, somewhere where they could have fun and laugh, somewhere where she could forget that she’d given up her entire life to stay with him, something he could never begin to repay her for. Especially not with this disaster of a trip, he thought with a grimace.

It had started out well enough, at least. He’d landed them on a snow planet in the Benthan system, famous for it’s earth-like conditions and penchant for a Christmas-like atmosphere. He knew the holiday season would be in full-swing back home, but Rose hadn’t been particularly enthusiastic about going anywhere near Earth lately. So, he’d found what he thought was a perfect alternative- an Earthy non-Earth. He’d been so excited to show her this place, to give her something back, because she’d given him so much more.

She’d had fun, he thought. Though she was rubbish at skiing (and, if he was honest, so was he), they’d still traversed the bunny hills without falling down. He’d bought her hot chocolate and they walked hand-in-hand down the shop-lined streets for hours, and he’d purchased an obscene number of sweets from the old-fashioned shop he’d stumbled across. She’d smiled- a real, proper, tongue-touched smile, and her mood had been lighter than it had been in the two months since they’d left Bad Wolf Bay.

He hadn’t checked the weather, of course. Caught up in his excitement, he hadn’t looked to see that the worst storm in decades was bearing down upon them, and would inevitably trap them on the planet for at least a day. A storm that would also inevitably knock out the power and heating systems in the resort, resulting in a very, very cold companion.

Behind him, Rose rubbed her hands, trying to spread some warmth into her freezing limbs. His guilt grew, and he quickly tugged off his coat to wrap it around her. The cold was barely registering to him, but Rose looked nearly iced over.

“I’m so sor-” He stopped speaking abruptly at Rose’s glare.

“I said stop, Doctor. ‘S not your fault.” Despite her shivering, her tawny eyes were the warmest thing in the room, and he gave her a lopsided grin around the candy cane. Her eyes flickered down for a moment, fixed on his lips around the candy, and she licked her lips unconsciously. His eyes widened, and he choked on the candy cane slightly before backing away.

“You did ask for snow, you know. You should be careful what you wish for!” He stuck the candy cane back into his pocket and bounded away from her to examine their living arrangements. She followed at a slower pace, gathering the long trenchcoat about her to keep the hem from dragging on the floor. She smiled slightly as his scent filled her nose, the spicy aroma she always associated with Time and home.

“I didn’t ask for snow, Doctor,” she retorted teasingly. “I wondered if there was any snow back h--

in London.” Biting her lip, she took in her surroundings- a posh-looking hotel room, fully equipped with a kitchenette and a small living room. The decor was rustic, reminiscent of an Earth ski lodge, and there were Christmas decorations scattered around the suite. In the living area, Rose could see a small tree, decorated tastefully with baubles and garland. A pang of homesickness shot through her, and she turned towards the window, blinking rapidly.

The Doctor had bounded into her room that morning, babbling about how he’d found the perfect spot for them to celebrate Christmas this year- “Skiing, Rose! And candy and snowmen and hot chocolate!” He was nearly beside himself with excitement, and Rose couldn’t keep the smile off her face at his enthusiasm.

To be truthful, Rose hadn’t been looking forward to this Christmas all that much. It was her first Christmas since they’d dropped Jackie back off in Pete’s World, and while she was happy with the Doctor, and thrilled to be back in the TARDIS with him, she still missed her mum, especially at this time of year.

She’d never tell the Doctor- he was ecstatic that she was back and wanted to stay with him- but she’d been more than happy to ignore the holidays, with their snow and their cheer and their decor, rather than try and struggle her way through something that reminded her every minute of her mum and the family she’d never see again. Leaving her mum made her feel guilty enough- to tell the Doctor and make him feel bad for her decision was even worse.

“You’re right. It is beautiful,” she said wistfully, staring out at the accumulating whiteness. “This is a proper storm, though. We never got anything like this back in London.”

“Mmm,” he murmured in assent, coming up behind her. She could feel him hovering close, and wished for a moment that she was brave enough to lean back into his chest. He’d been so wonderful since she came back from Pete’s world. For a while, they’d danced awkwardly around their feelings, how much they’d missed one another. And really, they’d never really settled on a definition of what they were. They just managed to settle back into being the Doctor and Rose Tyler. And really, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Well, maybe one other way. But that wasn’t going to happen.

She was torn from her reverie by a cautious arm draped over her shoulders. “You all right, Rose?” His voice was tender, and it caught her off guard. Her mind flashed back to that first night after they left Jackie, when she sat in the library, trying to reconcile her roiling emotions. He’d sat down next to her and, after a moment’s hesitation, pulled her close and let her cry herself out. It was so characteristically un-Doctorish, and she appreciated it more than she’d ever let on. Today, too, his concern had her fighting tears that threatened to spill over her lashes.

“M’fine,” she said shakily, and tilted her head so that it rested on the Doctor’s shoulder. “Just thinking ‘bout my mum. She would have loved this. It never snowed in Pete’s World, and I know she missed it.”

“I’m sorry you can’t see her,” he said, pressing his lips to the crown of her head. “And I’m sorry we’re stuck here, without your family. Without any bloody heat.” He grimaced when she elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

“Stop apologizing for that, Doctor. S’fine. And I know mum is happy with dad and Tony. And she knows I wouldn’t have been happy without you.” She tilted her head up to look into his eyes, a small smile on her face. His hearts skipped a beat, and he fought the (unnervingly constant) desire to press his lips to hers.

“You’re happy with me?”

“I am. I miss her, I miss Tony and Pete and Mickey, and everyone from the other world. But this is where I belong, Doctor.” She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shoulder. “This is my home. And I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

Warmth bloomed in his chest at her words. He’d never tire of hearing her telling him that she loved travelling with him. They’d had nearly the same conversation more than once, and it always ended with his arms wrapped around her as she took comfort in his embrace. Today, though, he had a sneaking feeling that the cuddle was more for warmth than anything else.

His suspicion was confirmed when she stepped closer, seemingly trying to bury herself in his body heat. It must be colder than he thought. A glance at his sonic screwdriver told him that the ambient temperature had dropped another two degrees. He scowled and held her closer for a moment before speaking.

“Come on, Rose. There’s a bathtub in here, and if I can get it full, I can use the sonic to warm it up for you.” He released her, and tugged her towards the bathroom. She grinned, eyes bright, and followed him willingly.

“Best offer I’ve had all day!”

***

Finally, finally she was warm. True to his word, the Doctor had managed to give her a piping hot bath. He’d scarpered as soon as she pulled off his coat, though, squeaking out an excuse that he was going to get some extra blankets for her. She’d rolled his eyes and stripped quickly, spending as little time as possible with her skin exposed to the frigid air.

The water had been almost too hot, but Rose didn’t care. She sank into the tub with a hiss, nearly moaning as her skin immediately flushed from the heat of the water. Well, she couldn’t complain about this part of their trip, at least. The heat from the water contrasting with the frigid air felt divine.

She simply lay there for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of the water warming her thoroughly, before she heard the Doctor come back into the room. He knocked on the bathroom door hesitantly. “Rose?” he called to her. “I got some extra blankets. The hotel even gave us complimentary jim jams. And more candy!”

“Do not eat all of that, Doctor!” she called back, eyes still closed. “You’ve eaten your weight in candy canes today, I’m sure, and I’m not dealing with a Time Lord on a sugar crash in a few hours!”

He huffed, and Rose giggled. “I think you’ll find, Rose Tyler,” he said through the door, “my superior physiology prevents me from experiencing anything so human as a ‘sugar crash’.”

“That still doesn’t give you license to eat all of the candy, Doctor! You’re not going to share any with me?”

The distinctive sound of a sweet being unwrapped filtered through the wood, and her smile widened.

“There’s plenty,” he called, voice slightly muffled as he spoke around the candy. “Enjoy your bath.”

***

Rose’s mouth dropped open. “That’s the biggest bloody candy cane I’ve ever seen!”

The Doctor grinned triumphantly. “Isn’t it?! The resort staff felt so bad about the weather and the loss of heat that they gave me all this!” He gestured towards the table, and Rose gasped.

“How did you even carry all of this up here?!”

He gestured to his pockets. “Bigger on the inside!” His grin was brilliant, and she couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“Careful, or you’ll rot your teeth,” she teased, sticking her tongue out at him and grabbing a toffee from the pile on the table. She tucked the blanket that the Doctor had wrapped around her more securely, and popped the sweet in her mouth, smiling as the sweetness hit her tongue.

“Rose,” he said, though his stern tone was marred slightly by the chocolates he’d just shoved in his mouth. “I’m a Time Lord. Superior physiology. A little bit of sugar isn’t going to rot my teeth.”

Rose stared at him pointedly, nodding her head towards the pile of wrappers that was steadily growing in the bin. He huffed petulantly.

“Fine. A lot of sugar wouldn’t rot my teeth. No amount of sugar would rot my teeth. There are very few things that would, actually.” He turned his attention back towards the pile of candy, rooting through the stash. He looked so much like a little kid at Halloween that she shook her head, affection blossoming through her.

“So, mister superior physiology,” she said, wandering into the living area. “Think there are any holiday films on this thing?” She turned back to the Doctor, a small smile on her face. “The snow’s put me in the holiday spirit. Muppets?”

“Brilliant!” He bounded over to her, eyes alight with excitement. “They have a fantastic selection of Christmas movies; I can’t imagine they wouldn’t have Muppet Christmas Carol. It’s a classic, after all!” He switched on the television and whipped out his sonic, scanning the database for the movie in question. Only a few seconds later, he crowed triumphantly, and flopped down on the couch next to Rose.

“You may not rot your teeth, but you can’t tell me you’re not on a sugar high right now!” she laughed, nudging him. The Doctor grinned unashamedly at her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. “Start the movie, you plum.”

***

Three hours and two Christmas films later, Rose was muffling her yawns into the Doctor’s shoulder. The temperature had continued to drop, and he’d begun to feel the chill himself. Rose, wrapped in two blankets, nestled against his chest, was perfectly content, but she couldn’t deny that she was tired.

“You’ll stay with me, yeah?” she asked shyly, toying with the buttons on his henley. He was suddenly intensely grateful that he had foregone a tie that morning.

It wasn’t a new request, Rose wanting the Doctor to stay with her. On a few occasions before she’d been trapped in Pete’s World, they’d snuggled on the couch in the media room until she’d fallen asleep. And after their experience on Krop-Tor, the Doctor had taken to staying with her whenever he needed to sleep- the reassurance that she was still with him, still on the TARDIS and safe became a necessity. She hadn’t asked him to stay with her since she came back, though, and her hesitantly delivered words sent a flood of emotions through him.

“Of course I’ll stay with you, Rose.” He pulled her closer, ensuring that her blankets were tucked securely around her. “Someone needs to make sure you don’t freeze.”

Slowly, they made their way to the bedroom. Rose had dressed in her pajamas after her bath, so she crawled under the covers immediately, shivering. The Doctor watched her, a warm look in his eyes. He tugged off his jacket and henley, leaving him in just his trousers and his undershirt, and Rose, who was watching surreptitiously behind the edge of the blanket, couldn’t control the thrill that coursed through her. They hadn’t slept in the same bed together in a very long time, and Rose was nervous about her reaction to the Doctor’s proximity. She wrapped the blankets more securely around her, silently willing them to warm her up faster. Maybe, if she was lucky, she wouldn’t have to risk curling up against the Doctor tonight and would save face. It would be awkward spooning him all night- waking up humping him (something that was bound to happen if she wasn’t careful) would be awful.

Another blanket was draped over Rose, and she raised her head to see the Doctor slipping under the covers next to her. “Budge up,” the Doctor murmured, and he tugged the corners of the blankets away from her body.

“What are you doin’?” She curled the fabric closer to her, both cold and slightly panicky.

“Body heat, Rose. It’ll keep you warmer than the blankets.” He was pleased that he’d managed to keep his tone matter-of-fact. Carefully, he sidled next to Rose, close enough to keep her warm, but far enough to keep a respectable distance.

“Thanks,” she murmured, trying not to sink back into his embrace too obviously. Even if his body was colder than that of a human’s, he was still significantly warmer than the air outside of the bed. She’d just started to relax when he jolted.

“Oh!” he shifted away from her, fumbling under the blankets. She stared, trying to figure out what he was doing.

“Doctor?”

He grinned at her, then pulled a handful of candy out of his pocket. “I forgot to put these on the table! Wouldn’t want them to melt!” Chocolates and hard candies and another one of those massive candy canes (along with some traditionally-sized ones) were poured onto the nightstand. Rose rolled her eyes.

“Bloody hell, Doctor. I know you have pockets that are bigger on the inside, but did you really need to clean them out of candy?”

“I didn’t! They simply told me to take whatever I wanted...so I did.” He looked at the pile on the nightstand, then, presumably thinking about the stash that was on the dining room table, pouted slightly. “Perhaps I went a bit overboard.”

Rose laughed, shaking her head. “Just a bit.”

***

Rose couldn’t sleep. She was perfectly comfortable, the bed was soft, and even the Doctor had managed to nearly drift off behind her (superior physiology, my ass she thought. I know a sugar crash when I see one.) But try as she might, she couldn’t get her brain to shut down long enough to find fall asleep for more than a few minutes.

She shifted, trying to find a more comfortable spot without jostling the Doctor, and her bum brushed against something hard. She scowled, forgetting about her earlier desire to not wake him, and elbowed him in the side.

“I thought I said to put the candy on the nightstand,” she whispered, making a face at the empty air in front of her.

“Didn’t have any lef’,” he slurred, half-asleep. She rolled her eyes.

“Oh really? So that’s not a candy cane in your pocket, and you’re really just happy to see me?” She was immensely proud that she’d managed to keep her voice at a whisper while still injecting it with sarcasm. Damn it, she wanted to get warm and get to sleep, and his constant craving for a sugar fix was getting in her way.

“Ehm…” The Doctor sounded more awake now, and he stiffened behind her. He wasn’t moving towards his pockets, so Rose wiggled her bum against the candy pointedly. He gasped. “Rose...I put all the candy on the nightstand.”

Oh. Ohhhh.

Her face flamed red, and with a squeak she thrust her hips forward, scrabbling away from his warmth to put a few inches between them. She buried her face in the downy pillow, willing it to suffocate her, rather than speak again.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, sounding properly ashamed. “I’ll just...turn around, yeah? I don’t want you to be cold because I can’t keep my...candy cane under control.” He paused for a moment, digesting the words that had come out of his mouth, and she heard the tiniest of mortified noises. Hilarity at the ridiculousness of the situation bubbled up inside her, and a choked giggle escaped her throat.

“Oh my god, Doctor,” she gulped out between peals of laughter. “Your candy cane?!” The Doctor groaned, and she felt him roll over, no doubt burying his face in his own pillow. She only laughed harder.

“Rooooose,” he whined, voice muffled by the pillow. She glanced over, and in the soft moonlight, she could see the tips of his ears flushed with embarrassment. With much effort, she tamped down the laughter and rolled onto her side to face him.

He didn’t move, still face-down in the bedclothes. She couldn’t help but wonder if he was breathing all right.

“S’all right, Doctor,” she murmured, taking pity on him and scooting closer once more. He didn’t respond, resolutely keeping his face in the pillow. Rose rolled her eyes. “Seriously, it’s fine! Happened to Mickey all the time!”

This was the wrong thing to say. His head popped up, a supremely offended look on his face. “Are you telling me that I have the same level of control as Mickey Smith?! Rose Tyler, I am outraged!”

“Well, I’m not the one with a--” she gestured down to his pants. He sputtered, lifting the blanket higher to protect his dignity.

“I think you’ll find that I exhibit exceptional self-control on a daily basis, Rose,” he said, rolling onto his side to face her. “I’ve never had this reaction when we’ve slept together before, and believe me, I’ve wanted to---” He stopped dead, eyes wide and horrified. He didn’t continue.

Rose couldn’t breathe for a moment.

“Wanted to what, Doctor?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. She thought that if she was too loud, then perhaps then she’d realize that this was actually a dream, that this moment would be shattered.

He didn’t answer for a moment, but nor did he move. His eyes were locked with hers, and she tried to keep her emotions at least somewhat reigned in. “Rose,” he said hoarsely, unblinking. “Rose, I-” Her hand came out from under the blankets, and she twined his fingers with hers, holding him tight.

“Me too,” she whispered, and his eyes widened impossibly further.

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me, Doctor.”

His lips were on hers before she could register what she’d said. It was an indelicate kiss, their tongues dancing madly. She groaned into his mouth when she tasted peppermint on him- he still tasted like the candy he’d been eating all evening.

His hands were all over her, refusing to settle anywhere, grasping at her desperately. Fingernails gently scraped up her sides, bunching her tank top up, and she gasped, breaking the kiss as her skin was exposed to the cold air. He reached down and flung a blanket around them, protecting her from the chill, before he resumed his perusal of her body.

She ground against him, delighting in the moan that caught in his throat at the friction. “Rose,” he panted into her mouth, catching her bottom lip between his teeth. Her arousal, which she’d pushed down since he’d crawled into bed with her, flared, and she felt its warmth suffuse her.

In a swift move, he rolled over her, supporting himself on one arm as he kissed her, more hungrily now. His lips left hers to trail across her jaw and down her neck. Small, incoherent noises of pleasure left her as his other hand cupped her breast. He rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger almost lazily, combining the motion with a soft nip to the sensitive skin at the base of her neck, and Rose groaned wantonly, hips lifting involuntarily.

She wasn’t the only one who was turned on. As his fingers continued to torture her, he ground his hips against hers, his erection straining against his trousers. She thrust back into him, groaning as he ground against her perfectly. She parted her thighs, letting him sink in between them, and scrabbled against the stark white fabric of his t-shirt as she tried to get it off.

“Slow down, Rose,” he murmured, a frantic thrust against her hips belying his words. “We have all night.”

“‘Know that,” she gasped as he pinched her nipple lightly. “But fuck, Doctor, you feel so good.”

He raised himself off of her, a wicked smile on his lips. “I haven’t even started yet.”

Without preamble, he ducked down, pulling her sleep shorts and knickers off in one smooth motion before settling between her splayed thighs. He looked up at her, his heated gaze sending another surge of arousal through her.

“Doctor,” she whispered, biting her lip. It was all the permission he needed, and with a brilliant smile, he lowered his head.

His first long, slow lick, from her entrance to her clit had Rose keening into the cold night air. She’d been right, of course, thinking that tongue could do wicked things. She felt him smirk against her and bit her lip, not wanting to inflate his ego any further.

He took this as a challenge, of course, and traced the tip of his tongue across her heated flesh. Two fingers parted her lips gently, and he exhaled sharply when he felt just how wet she was. He probed her entrance, sliding first one, then two fingers inside and scissoring them experimentally.

“Fuck, Doctor,” Rose breathed, turning her head to the side and muffling the sounds into her pillow. Her legs splayed, framing the Doctor’s shoulders, and he glanced up from his ministrations to give her a cocky wink. The smart retort she had prepared died on her lips when he crooked his fingers up, expertly working her as he lathed his tongue over her clit.

She didn’t care that she sounded desperate, didn’t care that the people in the next room could surely hear her. She didn’t care that the Doctor would surely be insufferable later. All she cared about were his fingers, keeping a torturously slow rhythm, and his tongue as it swirled around her clit with increasing pressure. The pressure was building inside her, and she was powerless to stop it- she didn’t want to stop it.

“Doctor, please, more!” she panted into the darkness, her toes curling as he brushed against that spot inside her. She could feels her thighs quaking as she tensed up, every muscle in her body straining for release. She slid her hand down her body until she found the top of his head, twining her fingers in his hair and holding him against her center as she silently begged for release.

“Let go,” he whispered before resuming his ministrations, quickening the pace of his fingers and his tongue. His other hand, which had been previously splayed against her stomach, worked upwards, under her tank top to fondle her breast, tweaking a nipple as he hummed appreciatively against her clit.

It was enough to trip her over the edge. Clapping her hand over her mouth, she let herself fall, a muffled cry leaving her lips as she spasmed over and over.

He lapped at her, bringing her down from her high gradually, still murmuring praises against her overheated skin. Once she was limp on the bed, completely boneless from her orgasm, he raised his head, a satisfied smile on his face. With one last kiss to her sensitive core, he crawled up her body to press his lips to hers.

“That,” he mumbled as he kissed her languidly, “was amazing.”

Rose laughed. “I think that’s my line.” She could taste herself on his tongue, mixed with his own flavor and just a hint of peppermint. He was still wearing his pants, painfully hard as he rocked against her thigh, desperately seeking release.

“Rose,” he groaned into her ear as she reached down to trace the outline of him. She grinned and popped the button of his trousers and slid her hand inside. He was hot and hard, and she measured the length of him experimentally. He whimpered, dropping his head to her shoulder as she worked him, pumping him in the confines of his pants.

“I want you, Doctor,” she tilted her head and whispered breathily, grinning when he shivered at her words. He raised his head, strain clear on his features as he kissed her.

“What do you want, Rose?” He pulled back and hurriedly rid himself of his trousers and pants, standing before her naked for the first time. She realized she was still wearing her tank top, and shucked that quickly, suddenly irrationally shy. His gaze softened and he leaned forward, cupping her face and pressing his lips to hers.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, a sharp gasp escaping him as she tugged gently on his erection. “So beautiful.”

“Inside me, please,” Rose begged, answering his earlier question. He kissed her ravenously, pulling a moan deep from her throat. Settling between her thighs, the Doctor pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. Rose was beyond pleased to note that he was panting- she’d never seen him so winded before, and knowing that he was flustered because of her was incredibly gratifying. “Please, Doctor, I want you. Don’t tease me.”

“Rose, I-.” He didn’t need to say more. His voice was deep, nearly guttural. When she looked into his eyes, she could see his clear need to possess her warring with that soft, quiet look that he reserved just for her. She smiled, her hands wandering up his arms to rest on his shoulders, and pulled him forward into another kiss. Her tongue danced with his unhurriedly, despite her growing need for one another.

Wrapping her legs around the Doctor’s waist, Rose reached between them to guide him into place. He nudged her entrance, and both of them gasped at the contact. His eyes darted to hers as he slowly sunk into her, pausing after a moment to ensure she wasn’t in any discomfort. At her inarticulate pleading, the Doctor pushed forward, a groan emanating from deep within his chest.

“Yesss,” Rose hissed as he sheathed himself fully within her. Reflexively, she dug her fingernails into his shoulders, no doubt leaving marks. When she realized what she was doing, she relaxed her grip, but the Doctor was having none of that. With a growl, he lunged back, eyes dark, before slamming into her.

“Don’t let go,” he growled into her ear before thrusting again, hard enough to draw a sharp moan from her. His earlier admonishments at taking things slow had apparently gone out the window, and Rose couldn’t be more pleased. He grabbed one of her legs and draped it over his shoulder, and she silently thanked the universe for her gymnastics lessons, before all coherent thought dissipated when he quickened his pace. The change in angle was enough for him to hit that spot that made her see stars, and she arched against him with a strangled cry.

“Again, again,” she pleaded, one hand buried in his hair and the other gripping his shoulder. She dragged his face to hers and kissed him deeply, groaning into his mouth as he did just that. Her walls fluttered around him, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Knowing that he was the one to do this to her made him immensely proud, and he couldn’t help but smirk.

Shifting their position slightly so that he could rest his weight on one arm, he moved the other down to the apex of her thighs. When he brushed against her clit, she rolled her hips in a way that made him cry out, momentarily breaking his concentration. She grinned up at him wickedly, tugging on his hair in an (embarrassingly successful) attempt to drive him insane.

Before he could quite register what was happening, Rose dropped her leg from his shoulder and shifted their weight. He wasn’t as aware as he normally would be- with good reason, he thought, and she’d flipped him on his back before he could react. She straddled his hips, looking down at him with a hooded gaze that he could only describe as sinful.

“You’re getting a bit too cocky there, Doctor,” she murmured, reaching behind her to line him back up at her entrance. “I want you to lose control, too.”

She sank down on him maddeningly slowly, throwing her head back as their hips met. She was so wet, so hot around him that he had to grip the bedclothes at his sides to keep himself under control. She was still for a moment, studying him, an amused expression on her face. Despite the cold, a bead of sweat trickled slowly down the valley of her breasts. He watched it with an odd fascination, fighting the urge to crane his neck up and lick it away.

Finally, she began moving, a grasping, sliding friction that was surely going to kill him in the best possible way. She groaned as she sank back down, surrounding him with her cloying warmth.

“So long,” she panted, “I’ve wanted this for so long.” She leaned forward and swiveled her hips, and a cry escaped his throat.

“Me too,” he choked, letting go of the bedsheets long enough to grasp the sides of her head and pull her into a kiss. She didn’t stop her ministrations, and his eyes fell shut as he fought off his impending climax. He wanted her to finish first, wanted to feel her come apart around him.

As she rode him, his fingers scrambled between her legs, his thumb quickly finding her clit and matching her pace. She moaned and clenched around him, nearly undoing him. She began to move faster, reaching forward to grasp the headboard for leverage.

“Come for me, Rose,” he grunted, thrusting his hips up to meet her, desperate to feel her shatter. Her breasts were bouncing with the momentum of her riding him, and the sight was enough to make him groan again.

“Doctor, fuck, Doctor, yes!” She threw her head back, and she came apart on top of him with a harsh cry. The pressure around him was incredible, and he gripped her hips so tight he was afraid she’d bruise.

She didn’t stop moving, and coupled with the delicious friction her orgasm afforded, it was only a few more seconds before he tumbled after her, hips jerking as he came with a strangled shout.

Rose collapsed against his chest, still spasming around him, and he brought up a hand to stroke her hair as they came down slowly. His mind was blissfully, blithely blank for several minutes. It wasn’t until she started shivering that he regained enough awareness to reach down and grab the blankets and drape them over her. She was still perched on top of him, and whimpered when he rolled her to the side.

“Hush, now,” he murmured, nuzzling her cheek. “Don’t want you catching cold.” She turned and cuddled into his chest, smiling contentedly against his bare skin.

“Least we’ve found a way to keep warm.” Her tone was cheeky, and he laughed out loud, the noise out-of-place in the quiet room.

“Cuddling wasn’t efficient enough for you?”

“Hmmm. This was more fun, yeah?”

“Definitely,” he agreed with a grin.

She shifted against him, and made a face. “We made a mess,” she said by way of explanation. She was reticent to extricate herself from the covers and face the cold air, and so she resolved to just deal with it.

“Stay,” he said, giving her a quick kiss and sliding from under the covers to grab a washcloth.

Once they were sufficiently cleaned up (and the Doctor had grabbed another handful of candy from the table), they snuggled back up under the several blankets they’d knicked from the front desk.

“This is the best Christmas present anyone’s ever gotten me.” She smiled sleepily against his shoulder, and he tightened his arm around her laughing.

“You say that now. Wait until we get back to the TARDIS and give you your actual presents.” He turned and pressed a kiss to her hair, and Rose couldn’t help but think about he’d done that same thing earlier, and how much their relationship had changed in just a few hours. His words didn’t register immediately, but when they did, she gasped.

“Doctor, I didn’t get you anything!” She jerked upwards, ignoring the chill that coursed down her body. “I haven’t been in the Christmas spirit, and I didn’t even think about it!” She bit her lip guiltily, looking down at him.

“Rose, come back here.” He gently pulled her back down against his chest. “You coming back to me was the best gift I could have possibly asked for.” He wrapped his other arm around her, keeping her close against him. “And what we just did? Let’s just say that you never have to get me anything ever again.”

She laughed incredulously. “Did you just tell me that I can give you sex for special occasions?”

“Weelll--”

She smacked his chest, laughing. “You are impossible.”

“Nah, just a bit unlikely,” he said proudly. She shook her head and stifled a yawn against his chest. “Go to sleep, Rose.”

“Don’t stay up all nigh’ eating candy.”

“I won’t. I’m knackered, too. I just participated in some very strenuous activity, you know.”

“I was there.” She was silent for a moment, then he could feel her start to laugh, giggles shaking her form.

“Rose?” He pulled back slightly to look down at her. “What’s funny?”

She didn’t answer for a moment, eyes dancing with mirth.

“Maybe tomorrow,” she began, a tongue-touched smile gracing her features, “I’ll get to spend some time with your candy cane.”


End file.
